


「龙龄」道具

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 龙攻龄受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 感谢喜欢！lof100粉车其一第二辆在11点以后？或者明天？
Relationships: 王九龙/张九龄
Kudos: 50





	「龙龄」道具

张九龄醒来后发现自己在一个黑黑的房间里，面前一点光亮都没有，打了个冷颤，突然意识到自己什么都没有穿

“你醒了啊，老大…”

叫自己老大的只有头九的这几个人，谁会这么无聊把自己绑在这儿呢，正思考着，感觉自己的后面黏黏湿湿的，好像被涂了些什么，突然一个像手指一样的东西伸入，张九龄疼得皱眉

异物入侵的感觉也不甚美妙，甚至还有些难受的感觉，在肠壁扣扣挖挖的，点点快感甚至涌向心头，身体开始发热，张九龄才知道自己被下了药

“你放开我，你知不知道这是强奸绑架！”

张九龄剧烈挣扎着，麻绳摩擦着手腕，却因为药的原因，快感更甚了，后面穴口分泌的水儿也越来越多，手指增加抽插频率也更快，直到那个人用肉棒插入

“宝贝儿你可真美”

那个人趴在他耳边轻轻的说，还用舌尖舔了一下张九龄的耳垂，这一向是他的敏感点，轻颤一下，这人又把肉棒拔出来，拿出一直放在旁边的按摩棒，调开震动就撑开后穴插了进去

“嗯…你别…要受不了了啊…”

这人还很恶劣的用自己的肉棒打了打人的嘴唇，示意张九龄给他口，可张九龄哪里愿意，他就捏着人的下巴，强迫他，他只能忍着这股腥味，含着他的肉棒还要忍受着后面的快感

张九龄快被震动棒折磨的受不了的时候，那个人把震动棒拔下来，紧致的小穴和震动棒分离，发出啵的一声，可他也已经不知害羞没有理智了，渴望快感在控制他

“要…我要…给我”

“叫主人.”

把肉棒插进他的后穴就开始疯狂抽插，张九龄已经被快感吞没了，像一叶欲望海里的小舟，不知去向，只有叫喊可以让他舒缓，白光一闪，他射在了黑色的垫子上，那个人却不给他歇缓的时间，要了一次又一次

“王九龙我愿意陪你一直玩下去，只要你好好的.”张九龄在王九龙快要清醒时说道.


End file.
